Major Swift
Major Swift is a character in Fable III. He is the ranking officer at the Mourningwood Fort. The regiment stationed there is referred to as the Swift Brigade, almost certainly a nickname reflecting their loyalty to Major Swift. His subordinates include Ben Finn, Jammy, and Lieutenant Simmons (until the latter two were killed). He smokes a long pipe, wears a red coat, black shoulder pads, white trousers, black gloves and has dark brown hair. He, like all soldiers in the king's army, has sworn loyalty to Logan, but is unhappy with the way Logan is ruling the kingdom. He offers his assistance to the Hero in exchange for the promise that the Hero will "restore honour to the uniform". This appears on the parchment as "I hereby promise to make Major Swift general of the royal army", but unfortunately this is never fully realized. Like a lot of soldiers during Fable III, he prefers to fight with ranged weapons than hand to hand combat, since more modern guns are now more reliable weapons than swords and axes and so on. His favourite weapon seems to be a type of pistol. When the Hero earns the support of the Bowerstone resistance from Page, Logan calls for a public announcement at Bowerstone Castle. Along with Ben Finn, the Hero watches as Logan, having become aware of Swift's betrayal, orders Swift publicly executed. The Hero and Finn, helpless, watch in horror as Swift is shot through the head. During Logan's trial, Finn suggests he suffers the same fate as Swift. Though Swift had perished, he was still able to help the Hero by leaving a note saying that they will find allies in one of the last places Logan would look: the desert city of Aurora. Trivia *Even though his character is referred to as "Major Swift" posters around Albion and on loading screens name him as "Captain Swift". Also in the Fable III Art Book, he is also referred to as "Captain Swift". *Major Swift tried out many guns, until insisting his soldiers to be issued the Swift Irregular. *Swift scored 2000 points on the mortar challenge at Mourningwood Fort. If the Hero beats his score, he/she receives a weapon as a reward, as well as the achievement Kaboom!. However if the score is beaten again the player gets either a portrait of a main character (including Major Swift) to put in his/her house or a rare gem. *It is assumed that "Swift" isn't his real name, as in a loading screen with his Wanted poster, it has quote marks where as the others do not, insinuating that it is a nickname. However, as his regiment is referred to as the Swift Brigade, it is also assumed that the major has been known as Swift for a long time. One instance however, during the lull between entering the Fort and activating the mortar, supports the theory that "Swift" may be his surname; when the Major and Walter are chatting, Walter mentions Swiftie's moustache, to which the Major replies that it is a Swift family tradition. *Swift's in-game animations are different from any other in-game character's animations. For example, he has a different animation then other characters when walking. *Just like any other ally the Hero gains throughout Fable III, Swift is present in the Road to Rule. But unlike any other character, his appearance changes after his execution. Pre - execution he is seen wearing his military uniform, post - execution he is seen wearing the pyjamas he was executed in. *Major Swift is voiced by Matt Berry, most famous for his character Douglas Reynholm in the British TV sitcom The IT Crowd. *He may be a reference to the Character "Jack Swift" From the video game Red Dead Revolver, as they have similiar moustaches and the name Swift. *When you go back to the Bowerstone Resistance for a second, you will pass Major Swift just outside the meeting room in the sewers, he explains how he is on his way to the castle to report to Logan and find out some information, which would explain how he gets to be executed. Category:Characters Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Characters